Enter
Enter (エンター, Entā) is a member of Vaglass. Enter creates mechanical monsters called MetaRoids with the use of MetaVirus Cards. These MetaRoids would then send data into giant MegaZords into a different dimension, which later battle the Go-Busters' own MegaZords once it arrives. He carries a laptop with him. He uses this to transmit Metaviruses to infect (as long as the Metavirus patch is in place) various inanimate objects. As an avatar, he has the ability to transcend Hyper Space and uses this ability to speak to Messiah in person via his laptop. He has a propensity for thin disguises (no matter the disguise, he keeps the same hairstyle and goggles) and sprinkles French words into his speech, even greeting the Go-Busters during their first meeting. Biography So far, there is nothing on Enter's past. He made himself first known to the Go-Busters and the Energy Management Center when he stole enough Enetron to power a small city for a year, then used it to create to ShovelRoid, and since then, has made himself a royal pain to the Busters. Enter's next move was by a Enetron gas station in the Kazami distract, he was met by Ryuji/Blue Buster, who was forced to fight him on his own initally as his teammates were incapacitated by their weakpoints. He then created the BurnerRoid which, along with its corresponding MegaZord, was eventually destroyed by the Go-Busters. He disguised himself as a doctor at a hospital in the Kadokura district where he converted several humans into obedient machine slaves. The Enetron drain caused by Enter endangered lives at the hospital but fortunately, the Go-Busters managed to destroy both the MetaRoid and MegaZord. It became known to Enter via a bitter engineer friend of Ryuji, Kazuya, that plans had been made for a new Buster Machine. He first attempted to seize the blueprints himself but was stopped by the Go-Busters. After this failure Enter deceived the Energy Management Center into believing that a MegaZord appearance was imminent, using this distraction so Kazuya could download the blueprints into a memory drive so he could give it to Enter. Thanks to Ryuji's pleas, Kazuya started to have second thoughts but was met by Enter. He tried to take it off him but Enter pushed him away. Enter gave Kazuya his payment, throwing a pile of money on the ground before taking his leave. Metaviruses The is what Enter uses to create the Metaroids and MegaZords. Enter uses the Metaviruses in the form of credit cards. Enter creates Metaroids by infecting a machine or inanimate object with the Metavirus and modifies the Metaroid's corresponding MegaZord by installing the same Metavirus in a MegaZord body. Later on, Enter managed to obtain stronger versions of standard Metavirus Cards in the form of Metavirus Ver. 2 (メタウィルス Ver.2, Metawirusu Bājon Tsū). The MetaRoids created with these Metaviruses are more stronger than their normal counterparts and are far more of a threat. *' Metavirus': Used to create the ShovelRoid by infecting a power shovel and the ShovelZord by installing virus into a Type Beta MegaZord. *' Metavirus': Used to create the BurnerRoid by infecting a gas cylinder and the BurnerZord by installing virus into a Type Alpha MegaZord body. *' Metavirus': Used to create the NeedleRoid by primarily infecting a syringe, then spread to other medical equipment, and the NeedleZord by installing the virus into a Type Beta MegaZord. *' Metavirus': Used to create the CutterRoid by infecting a pizza cutter and the CutterZord by installing the virus into a Type Gamma MegaZord. *' Metavirus': Used to create the TireRoid by infecting a bicycle and the TireZord by installing the virus into a Type Alpha MegaZord. *' Metavirus': Used to create the SprayRoid by infecting a fire extinguisher (and the locker it was in) and the SprayZord by installing the virus into a Type Beta MegaZord. *' Metavirus': Used to create the DenshaRoid by infecting a cargo train car and the DenshaZord by installing the virus into a Type Alpha MegaZord. *' Metavirus': Used to create the DrillRoid by infecting some power drills and the DrillZord by installing the virus into a Type Alpha MegaZord. **A second version of this Metavirus, known as was used to create the DrillRoid 2 by infecting a electric drill and the DrillZord 2 by installing the virus into a Type Alpha MegaZord. *' Metavirus': Used to create the DanganRoid by infecting a toy gun and the DanganZord by installing the virus into a Type Gamma MegaZord. *' Metavirus': Used to create the FanRoid by infecting a motor fan and the FanZord by installing the virus into a Type Beta MegaZord. *' Metavirus': Used to create the CopyRoid by infecting a projector and the CopyZord by installing the virus into a Type Alpha MegaZord. *' Metaviruses': Used to create the TubaRoid and TubaRoid 2 by infecting a tuba and the TubaZord by installing the virus into a Type Alpha MegaZord. **A second version of this Metavirus, known as was used to create the TubaRoid 2 by infecting another tuba and the TubaZord 2 by installing the virus into a Type Beta MegaZord. *' Metavirus': Used to create the SoujikiRoid by infecting a vacuum cleaner and the SoujikiZord by installing the virus into a Type Gamma MegaZord. *' Metavirus': Used to create the ParabolaRoid by infecting a parabolic antenna and the ParabolaZord by installing the virus into a Type Alpha MegaZord. *' Metavirus': Used to create the ForkRoid by infecting a dinner fork and the ForkZord by installing the virus into a Type Beta MegaZord. *' Metavirus': Used to create the SpannerRoid by infecting a wrench and the SpannerZord by installing the virus into a Type Gamma MegaZord. Metavirus: Used to create the FilmRoid by infecting a film projector and the FilmZord by installing the virus into a Type Beta MegaZord. *'Buglers Metavirus': Used to create Buglers for grunt work or to fight the Go-Busters. Enter achieves this by plugging in his laptop into a socket, then scans a Bugler Card. The result is Enetron-created Buglers that emerge from a socket. Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Category:Sentai Villains